forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Quests
Bronze Age # The Merchant # The Architect # More Flagons # Stilt House # Happy Workers # Increase Output # Flagon Overflow # Broke Architect # Pots for the People or Fruit Frenzy (if the player already unlocked Cultivation) # Go Mobile! (exclusive to browser client) # More Work # Extra Research # Beautify the City # Less Work # The General # The Scientist # Fruit Frenzy # A Little Production # The Boast # Make Science, Not War # The Jester # Jester's Gift I # Jester's Gift II # Invite a Friend # Feed the Donkey # New Recruits # Fruit for the People # Military Course # Research Chalet and/or Research Craftwork # Jester's Gift III # Goods Buildings # Research Teaching # Research Paths # Research Brewing # Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe Iron Age # Buy the Peace # Build the Peace # Force the Peace # Research Agriculture # The Iron Fist # Give them Cheese # Research Sewerage # Build an Iron Foundry # Build a Triumphal Arch # Force the Peace, again # Research Plowing Early Middle Ages Annoy Grivus Bread for the Poor <- 1st side quest of EMA Blankets for the Poor Build all Goods Buildings Cavalry And Infantry Joke from the Jester Make Them Laugh! Make Them Smile! Research Accommodation Research Economics High Middle Ages Late Middle Ages The Black Monolith Colonial Age A Good Offer Edward Razorhands Everlasting Stones Keep the Public Order Missionary on a Mission Pirates! Pisterrac (Quest) Porcelain Party Provide Diversions Prussian Roulette Rinbin's Rant The Auction Treasure Hunt (Quest) Industrial Age A Real Challenge Battle Experience Dominate The Industrial Age Go West! Good Guano Guano Guerdon Guano Gun Industrial Intent Industrial Revolution Inspirations Friendly Visits Guns for the Natives Jester's License Knowledge Is Power (Industrial Age) Modern Medicine New World Investments Pipes And 'Plosives Plunder Polivate Secrets Of The Goods II Victorian Era Wild, Wild West Workforce Progressive Era An Offer You Can't Refuse II Charleston Cheering Up Don't Steal My Thunder Growing Population Higher and Higher Metropolis Military Preparations New Age Produce Cars Progress is Progress Pulp Secret Knowledge The Black Friday IV The Black Friday VI The Black Friday VII The Gold Rush Things that Go Boom Things that Went Boom Times are A-Changing World's Fair I Modern Era Air Supremacy Another Challenging Task Casachanga Diner Idea Frosty Palace Honey Money I Have a Dream Jet Set Society Jukebox Hero Mad Men Master of Modern Science Master of Modern Warfare Master of Refined Goods Modern Goods Operation Paperclip Radio Star Start Up the Machines Stocking up the Defense Temperate Climate The Masterpiece Troop Entertainment Postmodern Era Cutting Edge Science Cutting Edge Fun First Blood Fresh Recruits Get rid of It! Hello World! Home Front Race to Space Recruits Needed Rocket Man Space Tech Stainless Steel The Top One Percent Contemporary Era A Contemporary City Pocket Money Monster Sea, Air, Land Tomorrow Era Big Spender Derelict Dictator Dictator's Demand Dictator's Destiny The Flux Condensator Units Needed Who is the Madman? Future Era Under One Roof Arctic Future Cool Ventures Going Mobile II Science to the Rescue Snow Goliath Oceanic Future Why So Blue? Category:Side Quests Category:Quests